Portable radios such as hand-held two-way radios are utilized within a variety of public safety environments, such as law enforcement, fire rescue, and emergency medical environments to name a few. Currently, public safety personnel working in the field use two physical radios in order to monitor more than one channel at a time. Using two radios can be cumbersome, and managing the communications from two radios independently can be challenging and may lead to confusion.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means for managing multiple received communications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.